La Boda
by Sarameliss
Summary: Historia para celebrar los cien reviews de Sirena! Basada en la canción La Boda, de Aventura. DG.


**La Boda**

**Capitulo Unico**

Cuando leyó la noticia no lo pudo creer. Y ahora que lo estaba viendo tampoco lo creía. ¿En serio pensaba Ginny casarse con ese idiota? ¿De verdad quería casarse con alguien que no amaba? Por que no lo quería. ¡Oh, no! Ginny lo amaba a _el_. Estaba seguro de eso. Solo hacia esa estupidez porque quería olvidarlo.

_-_¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? –había preguntado su amigo Blaise Zabini.

Pues fácil: Ella no pudo haberlo olvidado tan rápido. Aunque no haya contestado ninguna de sus cartas, ella no pudo olvidarlo tan rápido. Es que… ¿Cómo olvidar todos esos buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos? ¿Cómo olvidar aquellas noches en las que el recorría su cuerpo sin cansancio y viceversa?

¡No!

No pudo haberlo olvidado tan rápido… Así como el no la había olvidado a ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sentía una gran opresión en el estomago.

Cuando Harry le pidió que se casara con el, le pareció la mejor manera de olvidar a Draco. Pero ahora ya no le parecía tan buena idea…

Estaba engañando a Harry, y se estaba engañando a ella misma. Si aceptaba casarse con Harry, haría infeliz su vida y de paso la de Harry. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Demasiado…

_-_¡Ginny! –una agitada Hermione entro a la habitación de la pelirroja.

_-_¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Por qué estas tan agitada? –pregunto Ginny, mirando a su amiga.

_-_Ginny… Mira lo que encontré… -Le paso una bolsa negra.

Ginny la abrió. Habían muchísimas cartas. Cuando tomó una casi se le cae el alma a los pies…

…Era de Draco…

Tomó las demás. Todas eran de Draco. Ginny no lo podía creer.

_-_Her… Hermione… ¿De donde sacaste esto? –preguntó Ginny con voz temblorosa.

_-_Lo siento mucho, Ginny… Tu familia te estuvo escondiendo esas cartas todo este tiempo. Obviamente, no querían que volvieras con Draco…

_-_Entonces el nunca me abandonó… -Ginny se sentía morir. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso? ¿Con que derecho la separaban del amor de su vida? Pero ya era tarde… Ese mismo día se casaba con Harry, y no podía dar vuelta atrás.

_-_Supongo que después de esto, ya no te casaras con Harry….

_-_¡Claro que me casare con Harry! No podría hacerle eso… Dejarlo plantado a tan pocas horas de la boda…

_-_¡Lo que no podrías hacerle es casarte con el si no lo quieres!

Ginny miro a Hermione con ojos llorosos.

_-_No se que hacer, Hermy… ¡Harry me odiara! ¿Qué debo hacer?

_-_Yo te recomendaría que le hicieras caso a tu corazón.

Ginny se tiró a su cama. ¿Qué haría?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-_Queridos hermanos continuamos con esta boda si hay alguien presente quien se oponga de este matrimonio que habla ahora o calle para siempre…

_-_¡Yo me opongo! –A Ginny le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Todos miraron de donde provenía la voz. Un chico rubio estaba parado en la puerta de la iglesia. Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar.

_-_Draco… -murmuró Ginny.

_-_¡Yo me opongo! ¡No voy a permitir que **mi** Ginny se case con este imbecil!

_-_¿Qué derecho tienes tu para llamar _tu_ Ginny? –dijo Harry enojado e indignado.

_-_El derecho que ella misma me ha dado –dijo Draco fríamente.

_-_¿El derecho que ella te ha dado? ¿De que estas hablando? –Harry no podía creer lo que pasaba. Era e día mas importante de su vida y tenían que arruinárselo…

_-_¿Acaso no sabes el "pequeño" romance de varios años que tu querida noviecita y yo tuvimos? –Pregunto Draco, burlón.

_-_Cualquier romance que ustedes dos tuvieron se terminó. Ahora ella se va a casar conmigo. Así que si haces el favor de largarte, te lo agradecería.

_-_Me largare, si. Pero me largare con Ginny.

Ginny que hasta ahora estaba callada, habló.

_-_Draco… Vete, por favor. Yo no me iré contigo. Me casare con Harry, y nadie lo va a impedir…

_-_¿Acaso ya no me amas? ¿Acaso me ya me olvidaste?

Ginny bajó la cabeza, pero no contestó.

_-_¡Contesta, Ginny! –exclamó Draco.

_-_Si, Ginny. Contesta…

_-_Yo… Yo… -Ginny no sabia que hacer. Quería mandar todo a la porra e irse con Draco, que era a quien realmente amaba… Pero…

_-_¡Ginny! ¡Contesta!

A Ginny le temblaba el labio… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer?

No supo más de lo que paso. De repente, todo se volvía negro…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-_¡Lo único que hicieron fue empeorar las cosas!

Le dolía la cabeza. Abrió los ojos, y casi inmediatamente tuvo que cerrarlos por la fuerte luz.

_-_¡Ya despertó! –Exclamo Hermione, acercándose a la cama donde descansaba Ginny-. ¿Estas bien?

_-_¿Qué paso? –preguntó Ginny aun con los ojos entrecerrados.

_-_Te desmayaste. Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti…

De pronto todos los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe…

_-_¿Dónde esta Harry? ¿Y Draco? ¿Qué paso con la boda? –Pregunto Ginny, inquieta.

_-_La boda se cancelo. Draco esta en la sala, esperando a que despiertes… Y Harry, pues dijo que tenia que pensar en lo sucedido…

_-_Ya veo…

_-_¡Te dije que tenias que hacerle caso a tu corazón, Ginny! Si hubieses cancelado la boda con Harry a tiempo…

_-_Todo hubiese salido bien si le hubieras dicho a Malfoy que no lo amabas –dijo Ron a Ginny, que ahora notó que su hermano estaba allí.

_-_¡Pero es que si lo amo! –De repente Ginny sintió la furia recorrerle todo el cuerpo-. **¡¿Por qué diablos me escondieron todas las cartas que me mandó Draco! ¡¿Por qué!**

-Era lo mejor, Ginny… Ese tipo no te convenía…

_-_**¡¡¿¿USTEDES QUE SABEN LO QUE A MI ME CONVIENE O NO!**

_-_Ginny, cálmate…

_-_¡¡Eres un imbecil, Ronald Bilius Weasley! ¡¡¡Te odio! –dicho esto, salio de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo…

Cuando entro a la sala, vio a Draco sentado frente a la chimenea.

_-_Draco…

-Pudiste haber gritado un poco mas bajo… Apuesto a que el edificio entero te escucho…

Ginny sonrió levemente.

_-_Draco, yo…

_-_No tienes que explicarme nada, linda… Granger se encargó de explicarme todo…

-Nunca debí haberme comprometido con Harry… Fue una estupidez.

_-_Pensaste que era lo mejor… Aunque sinceramente dudo que Potter hubieses logrado que me olvidaras…

Ginny sonrió y se acerco a Draco.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos antes de unir sus labios en un tierno beso, que fue tornándose apasionado según el transcurso del tiempo. Se besaban con parvedad, queriendo llenar todos esos largos meses vacíos que estuvieron el uno sin el otro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estaban abrazados, sentados en la arena y mirando la bella vista que les ofrecía el sol, ocultándose tras el mar.

_-_Aun no puedo creer que estemos juntos –dijo Ginny, sonriendo.

_-_Créelo, preciosa… Ya nadie nos volverá a separar, te lo prometo. Y para hacer constancia de ello, quiero pedirte algo.

_-_¿Si? ¿Qué?

_-_Ginevra Molly Weasley… ¿Te casarías conmigo? –Pregunto Draco, mirándola a los ojos y sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo, en la cual reposaba un precioso anillo de diamantes.

Ginny se quedo muda. Ya le habían hecho esa misma pregunta antes. Pero no era lo mismo que te la hiciera alguien que solo querías como un hermano, a que te la hiciera el amor de tu vida.

_-_¡Claro que acepto! –exclamo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras Draco le ponía el anillo.

Draco besó a Ginny, un tierno beso en los labios que termino en algo mas…

**Notas de la Autora:** _¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con este pequeño oneshot para celebrar los cien reviews de Sirena ¡Muchas gracias a todas las que hicieron posible esto!_

_Este fic esta basado en la canción "La boda" de Aventura… Al principio quería hacerla basada en "Primera Vez" de Ricardo Arjona, pero creo que Aventura me inspiro mas. _

_Espero que les haya gustado el fic, y por favor, ¡Dejen reviews! Que son muy importantes para saber que les pareció la historia._

_Cuídense mucho, bye!_


End file.
